Secret World of Arrietty 2
by Anonymous Kay
Summary: Arrietty and her family move out of there house and make a home under the floorboards of another house. They said goodbye to Shawn already but Fate otherwise. My first fanfiction with an OC.


Secret World of Arrietty 2

Prologue

Hi. I'm Arrietty. I'm so small I could live in a dollhouse. I'm fourteen years old and I've moved to a new house since my old one is too dangerous. We finished building the house under the floorboards of the human beans house and unpacked. All I need now is a friend. If only Shawn were here. I miss him. Shawn is a 12 year old human bean who is the first bean ever to make peace with a borrower. That's us. Borrowers like me are small and live beneath the floorboards of a beans house. We borrow things and sometimes make stuff out of what we borrow. We also don't like to be seen by the beans. I think that's all you need to know before reading except you might want to watch the movie first. It has a manga format and a movie format. The title is "The Secret World of Arrietty".

Arrietty's P.O.V.

"Hi. I'm Spotters. . . Terry Spotters." A young boy says. I turned around. It was just another borrower. "Welcome to the Scitter house." Terry continues. I was confused. Who was Scitter?

"Who's Scitter?" I ask him.

"Scitter is the last name of the beans who live here. There's only two right now because the youngest bean was sick and went to stay somewhere else!" Says Terry.

That sounds like what happened to Shawn. It probably only occurred to me because I miss him. It's probably a coincidence. I can't believe it's been a week since I moved away from our house with him.

"Anyways I came to tell you that the youngest bean is moving back today so you should go inside." Terry says.

"No... I'll stay out here. Oh... I'm Arrietty by the way." I say.

"Well... Arrietty... You're pretty brave. Maybe I should stay out with you." Terry says. I give him a questioning glance. "Uh. . . I mean someone's gotta protect you." He says.

We find a place to sit. "So Terry. . . I'll tell you about myself and you do too." I say.

"You first. . . How old are you?"

"Thirteen!" And we talk.

Terry's P.O.V.

"I'm thirteen years old. I was born on the road. In a different way of saying it I was born while my parents were journeying to a new house. But only I made it there. My parents were attacked by squirrels. I was a toddler. I then and grabbed our stuff and ran thinking they would follow me. After 2 days of waiting in a nearby bush I figured out my parents were no longer here. I was too foolish to know where. So the first house I came across was my new house. I went under the floorboards and looked around. I found a borrowers house. I knocked on the door and a young adult who had just moved away from his parents came out. He looked at me. I looked at him. Then I started crying.

"My parents are gone!" I cried.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was running from a squirrel with my parents and I got too far ahead of them and now they are gone. I don't know when they coming back. I looked at him. He looked sad and looked like he knew. "Do you know where?" I asked wiping away the tears.

He nodded sadly."When you're old enough to understand I'll tell you. Until then you can live in my spare bedroom.

When I turned five he told me the squirrel killed them. I cried so much. He comforted me. And when I got over it I started calling him dad." I say explaining my Backstory to Arrietty

Arrietty's P.O.V.

We have been talking for an hour now. The world shook a bit. This either happens in one of the smallest earthquakes or when a car is coming. You see since we're smaller the feeling is bigger. It is easier to tell if it's a big earthquake... which can sometimes kill a whole house of borrowers if it's big enough, or if it's a car. A car pulled into the garage. I looked at Terry. He had brown wavy hair and emerald eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans and a jungle green t-shirt. I heard the door open twice and close twice. And then one more set of doors. I looked at the girl. It was Jessica with a suitcase and the borrower house and when I looked at the boy. . . I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Shawn!

Terry's P.O.V.

I saw her staring at the boy. Maybe she met him before. And if she did maybe he had tried to kill her. Maybe that's why they moved. Or maybe she just thinks he's too old to play with a dollhouse. She got up slowly, looked one more time then set her eyes for the entry to under the floorboards and ran for it. I quickly got up too and followed her. She went inside. . . And straight for the borrowers entry to the beans house. Okay. If she's running toward the bean then he probably didn't try to kill her. . . Or she's really crazy. And if she's running to him she probably wouldn't be trying to tell him he's too old for them. Especially with that total surprised look on her face. She heads up the nail stairs and down the nail hallway like she done it for a thousand years. But me? I'm run across them like they're gonna bite me. If you can tell I have never gone into the house and am not old enough to go borrowing. I wonder if I will survive this so I can have supper. . . And talk some sense into this girl. If you didn't notice I'm also hungry. She jumps across a gap and I run to it hesitant and fling myself across. She looks through an outlet then climbs through. I do the same. I see feet coming straight toward us. Is this the end?

I see my life flash before my eyes as big bean feet comes toward me. "I can't believe it's really him!" Arrietty whispers to me. My life stopped flashing before my eyes as I realized her voice was awed and calmed. But not panicked. I looked. The feet had stopped. I looked up. We were under a table. Right. She's been here a week and after making the house and unpacking probably explored the house since she's 14 years old. "There! I placed the house on this table!" the girl bean says. I saw the boy beans feet at the doorway. The girl bean swiveled her feet and left. A second later I heard the car drive away.

"Okay Arrietty... You can come out now. She's gone." Says the boy bean walking over to his bed and sitting down. Then I turned to Arrietty to ask but she was already running towards him.

"Wait Arrietty. Don't trust him!" I manage to whisper before she got out of earshot. Then the boy helped her on the bed.

"Arrietty... Who's your friend?" The bean asks. And then I faint.

Arrietty's P.O.V.

I just saw Terry faint when Shawn asked me who he is. "Shawn... He just fainted!" I say then look at him.

"Oh... Sorry! Who is he though?" Says Shawn. I look at Terry. I don't really think Terry would want me to tell him. But Shawn is trustworthy.

"His name is Terry. I just met him approximately an hour ago." I say. Shawn gets up, goes over and gently picks Terry up and puts him in the bed of the borrower's house before starting to pick things up off the bottom that fell down, back where it should be.

"Oh... Would you like your hairclip back?" Asks Shawn.

"Yes! That would be most appreciated! Uhh... I didn't know you lived here!" I stated.

"I guess I'm just lucky then!" He says smiling.

"YOUR LUCKY? No I'm lucky!" I argue. Then he comes over and sat beside me. "How was your operation?" I ask.

"It did achieve its goal, I can tell you that for sure!" He says. And then a woman walked in and screamed!

Shawn's P.O.V.

I look over to the girl whom just screamed! It was Madison. . . My mom! "Uh, hi mom. What's wrong?" I say.

"What's wrong? They're real. Tiny people who live under the floorboards are real. Wait till I tell your fa-"

I cut her off."No mom. Don't tell anyone!" I say.

"Why not?" She asks. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Mom! They don't like people to know about them or see them. They call themselves borrowers!" I say. She looks a bit disappointed. I look to Arrietty. She looks scared.

Arrietty's P.O.V.

I am scared. What if she's like Hara. What if we need to move away from Shawn again! My life would end! I look at her. Then she says something to me! "Don't worry! I won't hurt you" she says. Then I see Terry through the window of the borrower's house! He has made the bed and now looking through the window worried. Then I see under the table my dad has climbed through the outlet.

Pod's P.O.V.

I climb through the outlet and look to the door where a new human bean is then to the bed where my daughter has been again found. . . And a second human bean. That boy from the other house. Why is he here? Arrietty looks at me then above me trying to direct me. I go out from under the table. "What's wrong with her? Is she mute?" I hear the woman ask. I get out my grappling hook a go up to the table and into the dollhouse. Why would she want me here. I hear a gulp from Arrietty. Then she talks.

"I've just never met you so I don't trust you. That's all. Maybe if you had won my trust beforehand like Shawn here!" She says to the girl bean.I see a boy borrower running down the staircase.

"Help me out of here!" He whispers.

I understand that he want to go but. . . "What about my daughter!" I ask him quietly.

"Your Arrietty's father? I've met her. I think she'll be fine!" He whispers. So I grab him and pull him out the back.

"I believe you. Shawn will protect her." I say going out the back door.

"Two questions. First how did you know about the back door and that young beans name? And why would he protect her?" Terry asks softly.

"Arrietty will tell you when she gets back!" I answer him softly. We climb through the outlet.

When we get back I enjoy tea in Arrietty's dad's house. Then when Arrietty gets back she's served some tea. "Okay Arrietty! How do you know about Shawn? How did your dad know his way out of the dollhouse so quickly? And why would Shawn protect you?"

"Okay Terry! Let's start from the beginning!" She says settling down. I have a feeling I'm going to hear her Backstory!"

Arrietty's P.O.V.

"Terry. I lived in his aunt's house for as long as I can remember! This is my story! I was gathering a bay leaf for my mom's birthday present. On my way back I saw a new young bean was moving into house. Then when I got home I went on my first borrowing after supper where I got this pin! But when we went to the room with the tissue paper the trouble started. We went from the entry to the room hopping over into the back entry of the dollhouse over to the tissue paper. And by we, I mean me and my dad! We grabbed the tissue paper but I found out quickly it was the new beans bedroom. He told me he saw me outside. I left but I dropped my sugar. Then next day at the entrance to my house there was the sugar and a note saying: you forgot something. I ignored it for a day then went to return it. I stayed hidden telling him I didn't want his help at the window. But a crow attacked me and he quickly got up and protected me. I still didn't trust him so before he noticed I ran from him and the crow. Then my parents decided to move. The next day the boy removed our kitchen and replaced it with the dollhouses. Before that happened though, father came home hurt with another borrower. Then we packed. I went to say goodbye to the boy and tell him it's his fault we were leaving. He talks about how I could die and then I tell him if you're dying you don't accept it. You stand-up and fight it. Then he says he's sorry and reveals that it's him who could die. He said has heart problems. Then I feel my mother is in trouble. The maid Hara put my mom Homily in as jar. With the boys help I rescue her. We start walking on our move but the cat Nina Tilden the boy where we were. The boy said one more goodbye. I gave him my hairclip to remember me by. Same thing for me from him except with sugar.

Terry's P.O.V.

"Oh. That explains it. So the bean saved your life and you trust him now. That's nice. Well... YOU SHOULDN'T!" I say to Arrietty.

"Well then you should see it for yourself." Says Arrietty.

"Ya! And how will I do that?" I ask her. She hasn't even touched her tea.

"You should meet him." Says Arrietty.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell. I can't believe she even suggested me meeting that young monster that calls himself a bean. And Shawn? What kind of name is that. I'll give him a cooler nickname. Shawl. Yes! That's better. I drank a sip of tea.

"C'mon Tersy! You should meet him." Says Arrietty. I choke then spit out the tea.

"Arrietty!" I cried. "I don't want to meet him!" She was pulling me by the sleeve toward the door of her little home... hardly started/hardly finished. "And don't call me Tersy!" I complain. She agreed in a way I wish I hated.

"Okay then. I'll call you Tear." Arrietty says. She opens the door (she has dragged me that far, yes. Who knew girls could be so strong?). "Yes Tear. Kinda like ripping. Tear." Says Arrietty.

"Hmm. Hmmm... I love it!" I say. When I look up I realize where we are I almost scream. We're at the borrower entry to the house. "Arrietty! I said I don't want to go meet him." I say.

"Well either you meet him there or I bring him here. You'll meet him whether you like it or not." She says fiercely. She must be the kind of girl who takes charge. I like girls who take charge.

"You know what?" I say having one of those friendship moments.

"What?" Asks Arrietty pausing what she was doing.

"I think we'll be good friends!" I say.

"Awww... Terry! That's so sweet." Says Arrietty. Then I get serious.

"But we would get along better if you didn't force me to meet him!" I say calmly.

She frowns then smiles again. "Too bad!" She announces and then grabbed my hand and we headed on the nail hallway. And up to the nail staircase. And up a staple ladder. And we went out the outlet. And was putting a second borrower house beside the first one. And he had put down a faux grass carpet and "planted a big faux rose garden with outdoor patio with what seemed to be a working BBQ. And to the side he had made a hole in the table and put a pool there with a deep end, shallow end, slide, waterfall, and diving board. Then got up, turned around and stared at me.


End file.
